


Frustrating The Unflappable

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Best Friends, Close Frienship, F/M, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, I'm Bad At Fluff And I Don't Care, Male-Female Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Poor Loki, Pre-Thor (2011), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Seriously Never Skip The Aftercare, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Soulmates, Teasing, he has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple favour turns into a test of endurance for Asgard's second prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrating The Unflappable

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't even know. This woke me up and demanded to be written.

    It was a peaceful day in Asgard; spring had arrived and with it a renewal of energies as the realm bustled about in its daily activities. Loki had awoken a bit out of sorts, as he usually did this time of year, but as was his way he hid it all under a mask of indifference. He went to the training yard to liberate some pent up frustration to be met with his best friend, the ever indomitable Anya Geirmundsdottir, essentially wiping the floor with several warriors. Loki smirked and shook his head; clearly the men of Asgard had yet to learn that the black-haired, honey-eyed beauty was not one to be trifled with. She had the strength and ferocity of a berserker when the mood struck her, and even Thor had trouble with her if he wasn’t careful.

 

    Loki shook his head of all thoughts and concentrated simply on movement, striking with his daggers at the constructs he had willed into being; he was of a mind to go in for the kill, and as such a living target was hardly suitable. As he struck down golem after golem the ferocity of his attacks grew, and several of the warriors around him stopped their matches to watch him. It was well known that the younger prince was more inclined to strike from the shadows, but he was by no means weak or unskilled in more straightforward combat; indeed, the grace and precision of his movements could put many to shame.

 

    Anya had grown bored of the lack of challenge the warriors were providing her, and so she stepped out of the arena to watch her friend instead. She always did love to watch him train, and often teased him (though never maliciously) that he looked more like he was dancing than fighting.

 

    They’d been friends for centuries; her father was one of Odin’s generals and a close friend, and so he often brought her to the palace with him when she was old enough. When they met, Loki had pulled a trick on her and she had punched him in return, breaking his nose. She was scolded for it, of course, but her father was secretly proud of her for standing up to the mischievous prince. Apologies were eventually exchanged between them and after she stood up for him to the son of a visiting dignitary they became fast friends.

 

    It was expected by everyone that they would marry someday, and there were whispers in the court that their fathers had already arranged for their betrothal, but neither of them really thought about that; they had their nameless bond and that was enough.

 

    As Anya watched Loki move she could tell something was bothering him. He was always a bit fidgety this time of year, though neither of them knew exactly why; and though he hid it well, the years of seeing him beyond the walls he put up for everyone else taught her to recognise the illusion for what it was.

 

****

 

    After the training yard Loki had bathed and dressed then set about looking for Anya. He found her in one of the bedchambers reserved for royal guests, where she often stayed when she was in the palace, pulling off her tunic and groaning slightly at the strain on her sore muscles.

 

    Anya turned her head to look at him. “Ah; perfect timing! I need a favour.”

 

    Loki rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what she was going to ask for. He followed her to the bed, where she lay down on her stomach with her head resting on her arms, and sat by her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them, earning a relieved sigh.

 

    “You know, if you learned when to stop, you wouldn’t need me to do this,” He scolded lightly.

 

    “Oh, like you mind,” Anya retorted playfully, earning a chuckle. As Loki’s hands worked the tension out of her shoulders Anya let out a low moan, her eyes fluttering closed.

 

    She moaned a bit louder and Loki couldn’t resist teasing her. “My, my; if anyone were to hear you right now, the conclusions they would come to.”

 

    “Oh, shut up and don’t stop,” She shot back breathily, and Loki gulped slightly.

 

    As he worked his hands over her shoulders and back he grew increasingly bothered, and it took all of his self-control to concentrate on his movements and not on the effect her moans and sighs were having on his lower regions. He also wondered if she was just so lost in the sensations as to be oblivious to what she was doing to him or if she was doing it on purpose. Either possibility seemed equally likely.

 

    As soon as he felt her fully relax he took his hands away, breathing slowly and trying to slow his heartrate. Anya sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbow, and turned to him, holding up the bedsheet with her other arm to cover her bare chest.

 

    “Was it as good for you?” She asked coyly. Loki blinked, realising that she had in fact been torturing him on purpose, then glared at her. As he stood and stalked towards the door she called after him with feigned innocence, “Aww; where are you going? Was it something I said?”

 

****

 

    An hour later Anya snuck into Loki’s bedchambers to find him sprawled on his bed napping. She smiled at the sight; he always looked so peaceful while he slept, unless he was having a nightmare, and Anya often snuck in to watch him.

 

    She had yet to be caught.

 

    She crawled into bed next to him carefully and snuggled up to him. Instinctively, Loki draped an arm over her. She ran her fingers lightly down his chest and abdomen and he sighed slightly and pulled her closer; as she reached the hem of his shirt she slipped her hand inside then retraced her steps over his bare skin and Loki hummed in contentment. She caressed his side and shifted so that she hovered over him slightly, his arm slipping down to her waist, and then she leaned down to kiss the hollow of his throat.

 

    Loki’s eyelids fluttered open and he tensed slightly for a moment, wondering who was in his bed with him, before the scent of Anya’s hair reached his nostrils and he relaxed again. She was one of very few people who could sneak up on him, and she took full advantage of that at every opportunity. Anya kissed her way up his neck and chin before claiming his lips, plying them with her own languidly, as though they had all the time in the world. As Loki woke up fully he kissed her back with growing hunger, the need he had woken up with that morning and the frustration from earlier spurring him on. Finally, he flipped them over with a low growl at the back of his throat and plundered her mouth as though his life depended on it.

 

    When they were forced to part for air, they began tearing at each other’s clothes and Loki downright ripped her shirt apart, past the point of caring. Hands reached out and groped and caressed and scratched to their hearts’ content; they had been each other’s firsts - having matured at the same time and being nigh on inseparable made that pretty much a guarantee - and while they’d had other lovers, they had spent enough time indulging in each other to know what they liked. It was always different between them, there was a level of trust and affection they had never found with anyone else.

 

    Loki could wait no longer and he flipped Anya onto her stomach, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand, and then parted her legs with his knee, lined his cock with her entrance and pushed in all the way in in a single thrust, groaning loudly and forcing a gasp to escape her lips. He began to move, pushing into her carelessly, knowing she could handle it.

 

    Anya fisted the sheets in her hands tightly, her sounds of pleasure growing louder with every passing minute. The force of Loki’s thrusts was pushing her up the bed slightly but she didn’t really have the presence of mind to worry about hitting her head on the headboard. He was hurting her slightly but she didn’t mind a little roughness, and she trusted him not to take it too far; no matter how involved either of them was they were always aware of the other’s limits.

 

    Their orgasms crashed over them unexpectedly and the intensity of it almost caused Anya to pass out. As the waves of pleasure ebbed Loki collapsed onto his side, pulling her with him, and held her close as they caught their breath. He ran his hands up and down her arm and side and pressed light kisses along her neck and shoulder. Anya smiled contentedly; whenever he took her roughly, Loki was always so very affectionate afterwards, and she absolutely loved it.

 

    After a while she absently asked, “Think anyone heard that?”

 

    “Does it matter?” Loki asked back against her skin.

 

    “Not really,” She replied with a slight shrug, shifting against him slightly. Loki drew in a sharp breath and she smirked and teased, “Something wrong?”

 

    “You are the absolute worst,” He groaned.

 

    “Oh, am I now?” She laughed, arching her back and rubbing herself against him, earning a moan. She turned and pushed him onto his back, climbing over him and reaching down to grab his once again erect cock and lining them up. Sinking down onto him she threw her head back as they moaned then she braced herself on his shoulders with a smirk. “Tell me again what I am.”

 

    “My Valhalla,” Loki replied breathlessly, hands gripping her hips tightly.

 

    “Much better,” She said and began to move.


End file.
